Father Figures
by aegean
Summary: What will Max do in the wake of the events of Design. Yes, here it is...the sequel to Design. *New chapter*
1. Prologue

Father Figures

Title: Father Figures

Author: aegean

E-mail: aegean11@hotmail.com

Genre: Angst, Angst, Romance, Action--shippery

Rating: R

Summary: This is the sequel to Design.This takes place 4 months after the events in Design.

Disclaimer:Dark Angel is a Fox /Cameron/Eglee vehicle.I get no money.I do it for fun/practicePlease don't sue me.

Notes:Tjis is the sequel to Design.You really have to read that first to really understand where this story is coming from.Again I have planned for 5 chapters—hopefully I'll be able to post one a week but don't hold me to that.I really hope you like this.I've been working on it for a while.Please R&R.Good/Bad whatever.Advice.Anything works for me.

Prologue

------

The familiar sound of compressed air had just signaled to the passengers that the doors had closed.Seconds later the calm lull of the bus resumed causing its newest dark haired passenger's slow walk to the rear to be unsteady.The man passed several empty seats, none of which seemed to suit his purposes until he reached the last row.'Couldn't have planned this better.'"Excuse me, is this seat taken," he said to the elderly woman enunciating his words as he spoke to compensate for both the noise of the bus's engine and the woman's hearing aid.

"No dear, please sit."He prepared to take the window seat but the woman suddenly stopped him."Will you be riding long," she inquired.

"A while," he replied.

"Then you should take the window seat.I'll be getting off soon."

"Thank you," he replied extending his hand out to help the woman change seats. 

Once they were settled, he unfolded a newspaper and began to thumb through it.He perused the articles for several minutes during which the elderly woman left and the bus went through another contraband checkpoint.When the search had been completed, and the bus was underway again, he began to whisper almost inaudibly, but just loud enough for the man with the genetically enhanced hearing sitting in front of him to discern."I have to hand it to him—the man knew what he was doing when he created you, each one of you.Even still, there is something particularly special about Max don't you think?"

The fine hairs on the listeners neck began to stand at attention as the words trailed into his ear.He knew he was going to chastise himself for days to come for not insisting on the back seat.There his back would have been covered.No one could've gotten the drop on him and phrases like 'danger' and 'unknown number of hostiles' wouldn't now be dancing through his head.However, thanks to his Manticore given abilities to multi-task and parallel process, he was considering the danger while planning his next move.Realizing there were simply too many people on the bus for any displays of speed or strength, he figured the only course of action would be to wait out the threat until he could move the confrontation to a more secure location.For the x5, the current level of vulnerability he was experiencing, left much to be desired.

"I know you can hear me," said the dark-haired man as he put down his paper, "no sense in pretending you can't.But, since I seem to have your undivided attention, I'll continue."

The fine muscles that kept the chimera's jaw in place were flexed to their breaking point, as he continued to listen, but still remained silent.'Let the enemy divulge his plan and use the knowledge to your advantage.'

"If you look at Logan, he's not that bad either—good genes considering no pre-market modifications were made.Their children should be both gifted and attractive.I'm thinking they'll have at least a boy and a girl with …I don't know…dark hair, blue eyes, and perfect complexions."He waited for a response, but the trans-gen was still firmly positioned behind his wall of silence."Too bad, they should've been your children."

"What do you mean?"The voice sounded foreign as the words escaped the x5's lips.He had no intention of dignifying any rogue statement with a comment.However, like any species of cat, his curiosity needed fulfillment.

"For a moment I was beginning to feel odd mumbling to myself.I'm glad to see that you're with me now—unfortunately this is my stop."Just as he finished, the bus halted abruptly and the driver announced that passengers would be let off momentarily.The man looked out the window a moment before continuing."This really is a beautiful town.It's known for its parks.I believe there are eight within the city limits.You might find it a nice place to stop, rest, and walk around."He folded his paper in two."I myself usually walk through Dyer Park every afternoon."He stood to leave."If you do decide to stay, I'd be more than happy to show you around."He walked down the aisle, but turned a few seats from the door."Oh, and about before…I simply meant that it's natural for you to want to be with Max.You're supposed to."He smiled."You truly are more impressive than even I would've imagined.What beautiful children you would have had."

The x5 watched as the man climbed into a car and drove away.Every part of him that was thinking clearly told him to stay on the bus.If only he could've written the encounter off as just another man attempting to pick up on him.It wasn't as though it hadn't happened before.All the x5's were the object of desire for both sexes and many men over the years had tossed offers his way.He was used to it happening.But, deluding himself, even for an instant, to the true nature of the exchange would've been unacceptable.So, even if he was walking into a trap, Zack knew he had to get off the bus and meet the man with the answers.


	2. Changes

Father Figures

Title: Father Figures

Author: aegean

E-mail: aegean11@hotmail.com

Genre: Angst, Angst, Romance, Action--shippery

Rating: R

Summary: This is the sequel to Design.This takes place 4 months after the events in Design.

Disclaimer:Dark Angel is a Fox /Cameron/Eglee vehicle.I get no money.I do it for fun/practicePlease don't sue me.

Notes:This is the sequel to Design.You really have to read that first to really understand where this story is coming from.Again I have planned for 5 chapters plus the Prologue—hopefully I'll be able to post one a week but don't hold me to that.I really hope you like this.I've been working on it for a while.Please R&R.Good/Bad whatever.Advice.Anything works for me.

Chapter 1

Changes

"Pass the popcorn Logan."

"Here you go," Logan replied handing the bowl to Samantha.

It was movie night at the Cale residence and all the usual suspects were gathered around the TV thoroughly entertained by the story unfolding before them.The night had been instituted two months earlier as a way for everyone to regroup and spend time with each other.Samantha, or Sam as everyone called her, had been the only new face in the mix.She and Bling had met in the lobby of Logan's building.She was hobbling to the elevator on her new crutches with great difficulty when Bling saw her and tried to help with her things.Sam had been headstrong and told him she could manage.She struggled almost dropping her bags several times, but eventually made it to the door.Bling knew he would have to introduce such a stubborn woman to Max—they'd get along perfectly.When they reached her door, he offered to help with physical therapy if she wanted it figuring it would be alright since Logan was needing him less and less.After some hesitation, Sam accepted his offer and one week into therapy they began to date and had been an item ever since. 

Original Cindy and Lana had also become regulars at the penthouse and their relationship was still going strong.When Max left Jam Pony to do Eyes Only work full time, Cindy pulled double duty and eventually ran the place when Normal finally did succumb to disease after contracting mono while at a dental appointment.She hated being the 'boss woman', but people seemed to respect her because she had paid her dues just like them.Thanks to her efforts, Jam Pony was running more smoothly and the messengers were a little happier, although, Lana was probably the happiest.She had left Jam Pony to pick up a gig at a technology surveillance company and as it turned out she had Logan's fine gift for the hack.In fact, that's how she found out about Logan's alter ego.She had her suspicions for some time, but it wasn't until she hacked into one of his data transfers, that she knew for sure.When she finally confronted Logan, he tried to deny it, but after rattling off some information she had seen in the transfer, he caved.To make Logan feel more secure about the exposure, she threw a disk of surveillance information that she had acquired from work into his lap.It showed some high-ranking officials exchanging large sums of cash.After that, a bond quickly formed between the two and she became an informant for Eyes Only.Cindy frequently wondered what they worked on together, but just assumed it was a bond between computer geeks that would never be fully understood.On the few nights that Max hadn't been involved with Eyes Only work, she and Cindy would go out leaving Lana and Logan to compile data for the cable hacks.

As for Max and Logan, they had been so busy trying to get Seattle back under control after the damage her fathers had done that they hardly saw anyone, let alone each other.The utilities had fallen in the wake of CFT's interference and Seattle had become the poster child for third world cities post-Pulse.Eyes Only figured it was better to help put control back into the hands of Seatel.It may not have been the best company, but at least they knew how to keep things functioning.So, for four months Max had worked to stop the vultures who were trying to take control of the broken remnants of both the power and phone companies.They had been so pre-occupied with the city that they hadn't gotten around to finding the whereabouts of her fathers.The now infamous men of CFT had been MIA for four months and Max was beginning to worry that no news from them was bad news.Knowing how they were when they were making noise, she could only imagine what they were up to when they were quiet.She hated only being able to anticipate the threat.

So, movie night was established every Tuesday for everyone to just relax and hang out.The ability to just take it easy had been an all too rare commodity for the group.The rules of the night were simple, each couple got to choose two movies for the evening.It was Max and Logan's night to select the movie. She migrated toward anything that had chicks kickin' ass and takin' names and he liked sci-fi.The last time they chose, it was Thelma and Louise and Jurassic Park.However, Logan had lost a bet earlier in the month and Max won the right to pick both movies for their following chance to choose.She opted for Charlie's Angel's and Tomb Raider, knowing that Logan would like both of them for obvious reasons. 

--

"Think you can pull yourself away from your biz-ness tomorrow so you can hit Crash with the gang, " Cindy asked as she made her way to the front door.The movies ended at around eleven-thirty and those who did not reside in the apartment were leaving.

"I think I can drop by for a cameo appearance and play some pool for a while," she replied to Cindy who was now standing at the door while the elevator was being held for her.

"Cool, lata suga."Max closed the door and walked back to the family room to help Logan straighten up.

"So you're gonna hit Crash tomorrow," Logan asked when Max re-entered.

"Yeah…it's been pretty calm lately.I think most things are under control."Logan smiled at her need to justify her actions.He reached over and found her hands pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad you're going you haven't seen Sketchy or Herbal lately.I'm sure they miss you.Seattle's coming back into it's own again and your family situation seems to have settled down."Logan began to kiss her again but stopped abruptly. "Or perhaps I spoke too soon."Max turned in the direction Logan was looking to see what the problem was.When she did, no further explanation was needed.Looming in the corner was a figure both Max and Logan knew too well."Zack, it's always a pleasure…and its nice to know you're still exercising impeccable timing.I assume you're here to whisk Max away."Zack stepped out of the shadows completely ignoring Logan's statements.Just then the doorbell rang and Logan moved to open it.Moments later, Original Cindy came down the hall mentioning that she had forgotten her scarf.

"How in the hell did he get in here," Cindy exclaimed stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Zack.

Max immediately located the missing scarf and took Cindy's arm to walk her back to the door."Let's just say that like me-"

"Mmhmm, explain no further.So revved up people really don't use doors."

"Not if we can avoid it," Max said with a slight laugh.

"Whateva, Call Original Cindy lata."

"Aiight, bye."Max closed the door again and prepared herself to face Zack.When she got back to the room she avoided eye contact with her brother and began to pick up the room.

"I had a little run in with someone I think you know," Zack began.

"Who," Max inquired nonchalantly as though pretending the confrontation wasn't happening could actually make it so..

"Tisch," Zack replied from his perch against the windowsill as he watched her mess with some glasses on the table.He was briefly amused by her passive attempt at avoidance.

'Damn!' she thought letting out a sigh.She searched for Logan's presence in the room, but to no avail.He had inconspicuously disappeared into the kitchen.She felt abandoned for a moment but ultimately realized he had made the right choice.This situation she needed to handle on her own.

"He said some things." Zack continued.

"I'll bet," she mumbled, and slowly inhaling, she turned to face her brother."Look, I was hoping to get to you before they did."She sat down on the couch not really knowing what to say next.

"He made a lot of sense Max—not about saving the world, but about us.We should be together, side by side, its part of who we are."Max shook her head and stared at some imperceptible point in the wall unable to look at her brother.

"There're a lot of things that are a part of us that we don't give in to."Her eyes searched for his."Zack…look I know this isn't fair but I've had more time to think about everything and-"

"This isn't just about you Maxie.This affects the both of us and I'm not letting you out of it so easily anymore.I love you."The declaration was made through a solid mask of frustration.He waited for her to respond but she remained expressionless."God," he seethed with anger and exasperation, "why can't you just say it back?Why do you keep fighting me?"

"Because I'm more than just what Manticore did to me and I thought you were too."The anger rising within her forced her to stand up."I mean we all act a little messed when the little soldier boy and girl slips out but that's to be expected--except apparently, you're willing to take it further.You're gonna let them get away with fucking with your emotions.You barely have them as it is ninety percent of the time thanks to them, accept of course when it suits your purposes, then you tell me you love me.You're only saying it now because you've been given an excuse to have the emotion.How could you possibly love me?You don't even know who I am anymore, you said so yourself."She swept the hair away from her face."So your gonna try to manipulate me with phony sentimentality…it's true, you are Manticore through and through."The blinding rage that had been driving her tirade inexplicably subsided for a moment, but it was enough for her to see its affects.She couldn't believe she had used her own fathers words against him."Oh. God Zack I'm sorry."She never ceased to go for the jugular when backed into an emotional argument.She did it with Logan and now she was honing her skills on Zack.And when she looked at him standing there like a wounded animal, she knew that her words that night could possibly be the most regretted words to cross her lips.Max saw how truly weary he was and it made her want to buckle under the pressure of having hurt one of the people closest to her.Perhaps the only man who had the capacity to eventually fully understand her.Logan knew of her past but he never lived it.Zack lived her past but didn't seem to understand her present, but there had to be at least some hope that one day he would.

Zack looked as though a knife had lodged itself in his chest.Max's outburst had rendered him speechless in a way that nothing else could have.He turned and walked to the door.'I really do love you,' were his only parting words.

Max turned to walk back toward the family room just as Logan was returning from the kitchen.He looked around the room but only found Max and threw her a questioning glance."He's gone," she said catching his meaning.

"Really, and he actually used the door." Logan was trying to lighten the mood, but when he saw Max's forced half-smile he knew it was a pointless endeavor."I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize.It's a tough situation"

"I just don't understand why he keeps coming back to get his heart broken."Logan placed his fingers over the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.It was an unfortunate verbalized errant thought and Logan knew it the instant he said it.

"I don't wanna talk about Zack with you right now.This is just one of those things that's only between he and I-- and I think it needs to stay that way."And there she went, attempting to atone for her treatment of Zack by evening the score by shutting Logan out.He was used to her fiery temper, but this time her manner had been eerily calm and emotionless, as though she hadn't the energy to fight a fly.She knew that particular reaction disturbed Logan, but she couldn't really think about him at the moment.

In these situations Max would wonder if her reactions were those of the well-adjusted person she tried to be.Oftentimes she convinced herself that they weren't but in the back of her mind, she knew that a lack of emotional control was all too normal.Logan acted the same way on occasion and frankly the only thing that kept their relationship going was their inexhaustible ability to love and forgive each other.However, adding to the severity of her reaction toward Logan was the fact that she also didn't want to admit she'd become very confused over the past few months as to where her life was leading her.She always assumed that her feelings of loss over Zack were because he had been out of her life for so long, but now she knew it was something more.It was true that she had more time to think about everything her fathers had said but she never got around to it, choosing to pour her energy into Eyes Only work rather than deal with a new set of family problems and the finer points of her connection to Zack.In fact, the only thing she managed to come up with was that the idea of living her life with unexpressed feelings for Zack, and realizing that any life she had away from him would hurt him, was completely unacceptable.A lot of things were going to have to change.

--

Max went to Crash as planned the next evening.She knew the distraction of the gang would help take her mind off of things.The diversion was working until Cindy pulled her aside and asked about Zack.After that, Max decided that alone time at the Space Needle would be more therapeutic.

Logan spent the afternoon with Bling updating the Informant Net.Now that things had settled down in town, Logan felt the pull to follow up on all the other information that had been streaming in.He and Bling were just finishing up when they heard the door close.Assuming it was Max, they were both surprised to find Zack walking up behind them.

"Where is she," the chimera demanded skipping past all formalities of a greeting.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Bling walked away, not feeling the need to be crushed by the palpable tension in the room.

"Using the door twice in as many days--it boggles the mind."Logan figured his off-handed remark would get a rise out of Zack.He wanted desperately to be angry at him, to go a few rounds, or at least one for the grief he caused Max.Logan stood glaring at Zack, but the chimera had far more experience at it.And just when Logan was about to fire off another smart-assed comment, he noticed something in Zack's eyes that changed everything.For one instant, he experienced a glimpse of the mans existence and was forced into the sobering realization that Zack's life was always going to be a series of impossible choices that no one should have to make.So, taking pity on the chimera, he decided to cut him one break."She's probably up in the one place she goes to really think."/The one place I can't get to but you can./The information was all Zack needed and he left without a word.

When Logan heard the door close again he almost felt like chuckling at Zack's newfound predictability--almost.He circled the room for a minute taking in what he had done.He had just given the exact location of his girlfriend to the man whose sole mission at that moment was to convince her to run with him.Logan knew it was a tactical error on his part, and all he could do at that point was rely on his faith in Max.He was so absorbed in thought he didn't realize that he had stopped pacing in front of the wood paneled wall in the room.He often found himself pulled toward the drawing that now resided there.It helped get him through many worry filled nights when he knew Max was in precarious situations.It was the drawing that he had been working on the day she returned to him after rejecting the offer her fathers had made. The morning after they had made love and he woke to find her gone and unsure that she would return, he began to sketch her eyes.By the time she had returned to him in the evening, he had nearly finished.And when he told her that she would always be with him and he showed her what he had created, she cried.It was then he knew that he would always have to simply trust that she would return to him.

When Bling finally walked back into the room and saw Logan staring at the drawing again, he knew things were going to be rough for awhile."You o-kay man?"

"Yeah," Logan said as he shook off the daze he had fallen into and turned to Bling, "trust is just a very unnerving concept."

"Yeah, but this time you've picked a trustworthy woman to love."Bling patted Logan on the shoulder and then turned back into the kitchen giving Logan more time alone with his thoughts.

--

Space Needle

The wind whipped through Zack's hair as he climbed to the top of the Needle.The cold rush of air that passed over his body was helping to clear his head.He didn't know what he was going to say to Max yet, but he knew he was not going to try to coerce or manipulate her in any way.She had been right in her criticism of him and his tactics and he never wanted her to think that about him again.So, when he reached the graffiti covered top and he saw her sitting out near the edge, he paused before approaching in order to choose his first words wisely.

"I love you too ya know."Max felt the presence behind her and knew that it could only be Zack.She figured it was safest to get that statement out in the open before she said anything else.Apparently Zack understood because he remained quiet as he sat down beside her."And I really am sorry about last night," she continued.

"I know," he replied gently suddenly wondering whether it had been her suffering or his own that had made his voice so soft.In the end it didn't matter.

"Lately I've been thinking about how I really feel."She stood up and walked around for a few minutes musing on her next words."And yes, despite my feelings for Logan, there has always been an inexplicable draw to you and now I know why."She sat next to Zack and traced her finger along some graffiti markings."I love you in a way that I could love no other man—not even Logan.We share a connection that I now fully understand."Her hand moved above his and she squeezed it tightly."You'll never be without me and I'll never be without you.You'll always be my CO and I'll always be your second.But," she turned to face him, "…that doesn't mean that we should **_be_** together.Don't get me wrong, for a while now I've wondered what it would be like to just step outside the moment and into...I guess you could say another time …to see what it would've been like…but we can't.I don't know, maybe if we'd never escaped things would be different.But we did escape…we escaped it all changing both our paths.And, given the givens," she began, "if we were to get together now, I would drive you completely insane and you know it."If she didn't know better, she would have thought her last words had made Zack emit a bemused sort of scoff, but she did know better.He wasn't Logan, so lightening the mood was not going to happen.Max sighed heavily and leaned back into the darkness..

"Have you ever really thought about why you love me outside of just feeling it."She couldn't stand the silence any longer and had to speak."I know you love me but do you really believe you're in love with me or do you just miss the companionship?"She noticed that Zack had fallen into deep contemplation."You look out for everybody, but who looks out for you?That used to be my role.I watched your back and you watched mine.We had a safety and trust between us that was taken in a matter of minutes.Now you've been wandering for a decade with no home and no people around while I've got a life with friends and people who've got my back.Obviously we love each other in that unconditional sort of way, and yes there is more to that for us because of how we were supposed to function together, but isn't it possible that its so much stronger for you because your life forces you to stay alone?"

"Don't think I'm lonely.I choose to be alone.It's the only way I can do my job."

"And that would be to watch over all of us.Zack," his name passed her lips with an exaggerated sigh, "you can't do that for the rest of your life--our lives.As **_we_** leave Manticore as far behind us as possible, you'll still be right in the thick of it.We'll end up resenting you for forcing us to remember what we were."

"What we are," he interjected.She ignored him continuing her train of thought.

"No," she shook her head, "its time things change.This arrangement isn't going to work for anyone much longer.We x-5's need to start taking responsibility for ourselves and each other.Hell, at the very least, its what we were trained to do."

"Sort of hypocritical of you to bring up a lack of responsibility don't you think?"

"I'll admit I've not been a paragon of responsibility when it comes to keeping myself on the DL and I'll even go so far as to admit that at times I've taken your help for granted…but, I am willing to try to be better."She looked at him."Understand that to mean I'll make better choices not that I'll follow all orders you give."Zack grunted and left Max waiting for more of a response, but it didn't come and once again silence invaded their conversation.

"Its hard to let go of something that's been a part of you for so long."On the surface, it seemed like he was speaking to no person in particular, however, underneath Max knew he was talking to her, and about her, and him, and all the crap they had accepted as dogma.If there was one compliment you could pay Zack, it was that his knack for expressing a lifetime of emotion into one simple statement was unparalleled.

"You're telling me."It was the only response she could muster at the moment and its succinctness complimented Zack's blatantly obvious yet all too unexpressed sentiment.

Silence had become the third participant in their conversation as Max and Zack again sat without saying a word.It wasn't until the darkness of the night had begun to break that either of them spoke again.

"I'm not saying that I don't still have feelings," Zack continued, revisiting the conversation started hours ago.It had been hard for him to finally accept that his feelings for Max were somewhat normal.Now he was being asked to give them up.

"Letting go of something doesn't mean it ceases to exist."/Especially not emotion./"It just means you stop letting it eat away at you."Only another chimera could have followed his train of thought let alone maintain the flow of the conversation.Two hours of silence had passed before he was able to figure out his emotions and even then Zack was only able to produce a fragmented semblance of a thought.Manticore really had produced a bunch of emotionally retarded children./Whoever thought it would be a good idea to manipulate the genes of children and then train them to be killers, should have been shot.Of course they're all gonna be fucked up.I'm surprised were not complete sociopaths./

Zack nodded and Max noted the slight difference in him.Nothing substantial, but it was the hopeful beginning to a new understanding between them.So, why Max did what she did was going to be another one of lifes' little mysteries.As they watched the sun rise, Zack decided it was time to go in and he began to stand offering Max his hand.She took it and he pulled her off her feet with more force than she had expected and she came slamming into him.He caught her in his arms and stopped her only centimeters from his face.They looked into each others eyes, and before he knew what was happening, she was kissing him.

The kiss itself only lasted about twenty seconds, but each one of them was intense.It began hesitantly but grew into a frenzied expression of emotion.In those moments, both Max and Zack needed to know what their life would have been like if things **_had_** been different.For Max the kiss made much of her wondering subside.She would later classify it as one of the most memorable moments of her life along with her first day of freedom, the first time she cried, and the first time she knew she wanted to spend her life with Logan.When they finally broke the embrace, they were rendered temporarily speechless until Zack found his voice again.

"We stepped outside the moment I take it."He had become flush and she was still breathing heavily.

"You're not the only one who needed to let go," she replied.Zack nodded in understanding.

"Let's just call that the mutual actualization of a moment of weakness and leave it at that."She smiled.They both new it was the only unguarded kiss they would ever share with each other.It had been enough for Zack because it answered the biggest question in his emotionally repressed heart.He now knew for certain that Max would never be with him, but it was not an issue of her being unable to ever love him in that way anymore.He knew she could, she just simply didn't and that sudden knowledge had altered Zack's perception of everything.

Max turned and descended the Space Needle with Zack following closely behind.When they reached the ground she hugged him, but as she pulled away the expression on her face fell.

"What is it?"

"This all could've ended very badly," she began."In fact, it still could."

Zack's face registered her meaning."Jace."

"They threatened to get to you and they did.They'll go after her too."

"We've gotta warn her before that happens." 

"Come by the penthouse tomorrow—we'll figure it out then."She released a heavy sigh."Right now I just need to be at home with Logan." They looked at each other one last time and then she turned her sights toward Foggle Towers.Zack watched the night envelop her, and when her figure had fully disappeared in to the darkness and he could no longer discern her presence, he put his hands in his pockets and turned to go himself.


	3. Mexico

Father Figures

Title: Father Figures

Author: aegean

E-mail: aegean11@hotmail.com

Genre: Angst, Angst, Romance, Action--shippery

Rating: R

Summary: This is the sequel to Design.This takes place 4 months after the events in Design.

Disclaimer:Dark Angel is a Fox /Cameron/Eglee vehicle.I get no money.I do it for fun/practicePlease don't sue me.

Notes:This is the sequel to Design.You really have to read that first to really understand where this story is coming from.Sorry this has taken so long to post.I moved and I just couldn't figure some of the story line out, and my beta has been bogged down with grad school work.I just can't seem to post without her tearing it apart first.Hopefully I'm back on track now.I really hope you like this.I've been working on it for a while.Please R&R.Good/Bad whatever.Advice.Anything works for me.Thanks to all those who have reviewed.

Thank you to all that have reviewed this story.I honestly do appreciate all comments.-a fan- your reviews for both this story and Design really forced me to work a little harder and put a little more into each chapter.Thank you. 

Chapter 2

Mexico

"Either we get to her or they do." Max was sitting on the bed next to Logan discussing their most recent complications."I'm not saying they can sway her, but so far they've already tempted two of us."Urgency was written across her face and Logan reached for her hand to hold it as she finished.The emotional strain of the last few days had taken a toll on the remarkable woman sitting before him.Her hair seemed to have dulled some and, in the eyes, a bit of their brilliance had been clouded by the dark circles that had formed beneath.

Logan could only sit and listen.He had no words and worse yet, he had no better ideas.Her plan was simple, they would go down to Mexico and check out the situation.If Jace was alone, they would bring her back to Seattle and stay together until their fathers could be located.However, if she had been compromised them they were going to have to use her to smoke CFT out.The preferable scenario was evident, but Max wanted to be prepared for anything.

"It won't be so bad.Think of it as a road trip to an exotic locale," Max said trying to cut though Logan's worried expression.He smiled.

"When is Zack supposed to get here?"

"Actually, he came in about half an hour ago.We should probably go out there before the small measure of patience he's been exercising runs out." 

"I think he can wait one more minute, don't you," Logan said as he pulled her in for a final kiss.She came flying forward and settled into his waiting arms."One of these days you're gonna have to explain Zack to me," he whispered to her as she lay in the embrace.

"That would be like trying to explain…" she paused creasing her brow in momentary thought."Actually there is nothing harder to explain than Zack."A brief moment of reflection overtook her before Logan began to tickle her, successfully causing the contemplative demeanor to give way.

"You know he's still in the kitchen," she said a few seconds later through her laughter.

"I know."Logan ceased his attack."Why don't you head out there?I'll follow in a minute."Max reluctantly climbed out of the bed for the second time that morning, padded slowly down the hall, and went to greet her brother. 

"Good morning," she said spying Zack in the kitchen.

"Hey," Zack muttered.It was a cold, flat greeting and the most civilized response he could muster after being forced to wait for so long.He and Max may have covered a lot of emotional territory the night before, but he still wasn't ready to witness the more intimate aspects of her relationship with Logan.That included the inevitable sight of her coming out of his bedroom.

Max rolled her eyes as she leaned over the counter to look at the papers that held Zack's attention."What'cha got for me."

"I picked up some bus schedules this morning," he said as he slid some of the papers in front of her."I was mapping out a route to ----. "

"Why don't we just take the Aztek?"He scowled at her.

"I should've known you weren't serious about being more responsible."

"Relax, I was kidding.I wouldn't presume to take anything that could be traced to us.The bus was what I was thinking."She reached over and poured herself a cup of coffee."The first thing were gonna have to do when this is over is buy you a sense of humor."

"I'm not in the mood this morning."

"Funny…I never realized you were specifically not a morning person.I just assumed you were difficult all the time, but now you've officially distinguished yourself as a particular shit in the early hours."She smiled taking her bowl back to the bedroom to see what was keeping Logan.

Max found her answer in the comforting sound of a running shower when she walked into the room.Instinctively, she went to Logan's bureau and pulled out a clean pair of boxers.She threw them on the bed and went to the bathroom door.Usually, she would toy with the idea of jumping in with him, however this morning, the little angel that was sitting on her shoulder told her to forgo the activity."Logan, just to give you a heads up…Zack's bein' and ass this morning."

"And this is unusual how?"

"That's right, get all the sarcasm out now because I'm not in the mood to run interference out there."She heard Logan's distinct chuckle.

"Will do.Hey can you grab a pair of-"

"They're already on the bed.I'm going back out there, k."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."Max closed the door.

"So let's try this again shall we," she said when he reached the kitchen."Mornin' Zack."

"Hey"

"Good you're playing along so I'll skip the rest?"

"Fine."

"What route are we taking?"

"Here I've pretty much mapped it out."He handed her a pad of paper with the pertinent information."I've made the route hard to track."

"Looks good.How long will it take?"

"If we leave this afternoon, four days…five if the buses are running late.A full week if we leave tonight—it's a different route."

"Then by all means leave this afternoon." Logan said as he came out of the bedroom, surprising Zack with the quick acceptance of his proposal.

"Max?" Zack questioned waiting for her consent.

"This afternoon's fine.Zack I assume you're ready to go, so just give Logan and I a few minutes to pack and we can leave."

"To be honest Max, I think I should sit this one out."Zack stood stunned at the response while Max crossed the room to Logan's position.

"What's wrong?" she half-whispered upon reaching him.

"Nothing," he said turning his back to Zack to gain more privacy."I just think it'd be better if you two go alone."She shot him a slightly bewildered look."It's a sensitive issue and Jace doesn't really know me.She'd be more inclined to listen to just the two of you…and if they have gotten to her, a stranger in the mix won't make things any easier."

"He's right Max.She's eight months pregnant and alone.If they have turned her this won't be a walk in the park."The both turned to stare at him."Manticore ears," Zack said flatly and then returned to his maps.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting."Logan turned away again but ceased his efforts to whisper."Anyway, I can be of more help if I stay here and search for any new signs of them.If they are expecting you they may make a move."Max couldn't argue the logic, the plan was clear and they'd be killing two birds with one stone.

"Well, since it's settled…Zack, I'll be ready in five," Max said passing Logan without argument.

"That was way to easy," Logan remarked when she was substantially out of earshot.

Zack's brow furrowed in conjunction with his nod.He too was surprised by Max's lack of resistance.

Logan left for the bedroom and upon arrival stopped to watch Max for a moment."Is it me or are you becoming more agreeable in your old age."

"It's you."She smiled then resumed packing.

"Max?"It was said with his standard intonation of confusion, worry, and well…confusion.Her name had quickly become a question when the men in her life were puzzled by her actions.

"Look I simply agree with both plans presented to me.In fact it's as it should be.We really did need to expand the mission profile.So there was no point in arguing."Max's arms suddenly dropped to her side and she plopped down on the bed."God, I used to be queen of the light packers.Look what settling down has done to me," she said as she surveyed everything she had laid out on the bed.Logan laughed musing over her ability to slip in and out of the Manticore mindset in a heartbeat.

"How'd you used to pack?"Logan asked grabbing a small duffel bag from the closet.

"Let's see…our rule of thumb for extended ops was "one to spare"…a pair of underwear, a spare shirt, and spare pants.I've since upgraded to my "on the run" method which is three pairs of underwear, two shirts, spare pair of jeans, and a toothbrush.I'll go with that.Gotta have the clean undies."They both smiled as she finished."Done!"

"Good, because you've only got about thirty seconds left in your five minutes and it's mine," he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.She squeezed him tightly and gave him a quick kiss before she opened the bedroom door.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, let's move."He said cocking his head and turned for the door.Zack stepped out into the hall and Max turned to close the door just in time to see Logan open his mouth to speak."I'll be careful," she said before he could get the words out.Then, she blew him a kiss and closed the door.

Logan smiled to himself for a moment then walked over to the phone."_Hey Cindy…yeah I need to talk to Lana."_He sat down at his computer and put his head in the game._"Lana, I need you to get over here as soon as you can.No…not work…it's personal.Yeah an hour is good."_

*************

Three days later…

Day 4- Morning

The old Greyhound bus pulled into the station at nine in the morning and Max and Zack stepped into the sunlight after two straight days of travel.They were going to wait out the next twenty-four hours in Potrero, California, the last town before the Mexican border.Zack planned the layover intentionally.Manticore would often plant men at the border to stop all travelers when x5's were reported in the area.Therefore, he felt minor surveillance was a necessary security measure.So, leaving Max behind to find lodging, Zack took off telling her he'd be back in a while.If he did find trouble, there was no sense in the both of them getting caught.Max wasn't pleased with Zack's disappearing act, but she decided to use the alone time to grab a bite and check-in with Logan

After a stop in a small diner, she commenced her search for a place to stay.She began to stroll through the town, if one could call it that considering its size.Since the Pulse, most of the hotels in the area had turned into single roomed apartments.The cramped living quarters had become customary in almost every small town.The rich, who had lost the vast majority of their wealth, could only afford middle class neighborhoods so, they took them over pushing the middle class residents into lower income neighborhoods.The downward spiral continued in this manner until the poorest people could only afford to move their families into hotel rooms.It had been tough but people seemed to adapt to the lifestyle, caring only about the fact that they had a roof over their heads.

The search for lodging went on for hours with no luck.For a time, she thought they would have to rough it in the streets, but that outlook changed when hope came in the form of a white poster board sign hanging in a house window that read _Room for Rent_.It couldn't hurt to give it a shot.

When she knocked on the door, a blond, middle-aged woman came to the window and looked out.A few seconds later, the door unlocked and opened."Hello." 

"Hi, I was wondering if you still had a room to rent?"Max asked abruptly with her traditional lack of formality.

"Yes the room is still available."The woman looked Max over for a moment."Why don't you come inside--"She paused as a questioning look marred her face.

"Sorry, the name's Max."

"I'm Sara," she replied.With the introductions having been officially completed, Max stepped inside the house.Force of habit caused her to do an initial sweep of the visible rooms before she moved enough for Sara to close the door.So far everything had seemed secure.She followed Sara into the living room. "It's a hundred dollars for the night.There's a bathroom at your disposal, but you'll have to take your meals in town."

Max finally let her guard drop."Sounds fine."She turned to Sara."By the way, I have a brother who'll be joining me shortly."

"That's alright, but there's just the one room and the price goes to one-fifty for the two of you."

"No problem."

"Good, then if you'll pay me now, I'll show you to your room."

Max followed Sara down the hall taking note of the floor layout and confirming the safety of the location.By the time they reached the bedroom, Max had determined the house was secure.She threw her bag down on the bed and left the house heading for town.She still needed to call Logan and wait for Zack.

At three-thirty, Zack returned to find Max sitting on the bus stop bench."Find a place?" 

"Yeah I got us a room about a mile away."Zack nodded.

"Any news?"

"Not really, called Logan--He's got nothing now, but might by tomorrow night.What about you?"

"Border looks secure for tomorrow."And that was it.The briefing was over and all vital information had been exchanged leaving them to just glance from the ground to each other as if to ask 'now what.'

Eventually they settled on grabbing a bite to eat, figuring full mouths would keep conversation to a minimum.It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other, it was more that everything between them had been so intense over the past few days and neither wanted to re-open any newly healed wounds.If they had tried to share stories, they would have inevitably ended up reliving times from Manticore, and neither of them had the stamina for that.Stories from the decade they were apart would have proven uncomfortable as well.Zack didn't have any carefree stories to recount and all of Max's happy times involved Logan and her friends.Either way, one or both would've ended up disheartened by the conversation.

However, despite the quiet meal, they managed to sustain enough of a dialogue to answer the question of what to do with themselves for the duration of the afternoon when they decided a return to the room for a quick rest was warranted.The strain of the trip was taking its toll and just being able to stretch out for a while would put them back on track.They returned to Sara's after taking care of the bill and Max quickly grabbed the bed leaving Zack the floor.They lay in silence staring at the ceiling until dusk fell.'So much for sleep.'

*************

Seattle, Fogle Towers

Morning-Day 4 (Logan)

"Yeah, I still haven't come up with anything here," Lana said as she clacked away on her keyboard.

"Then I guess I'm left with only one option," Logan replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks."In all the chaos I failed to realize Max has at best a 10-14 days to complete this."

"Why?"

"Because in about two weeks her defenses will be significantly diminished for about 48 hours."

"Again…why?"

"The details aren't important."

"Well isn't Max aware of all this?Or at the very least Zack will be there to help her."

Logan flinched at the thought of Zack's possible assistance, but then his thoughts returned to the pressing matter at hand."To answer your first question…Max doesn't track her down-time as well as I do.And as for your second question," he clenched his jaw, "even Zack won't be of much help in terms of keeping Max, or himself for that matter, safe."

Lana couldn't have been more confused by Logan's cryptic response.It reminded her of the early days of working for Eyes Only."OK, well if what you say is true, I'll put the call in ASAP."

"Fine, I'll set up the relay here.Call me when you're ready."Logan disconnected his link to Lana and began preparations.

***********

Potrero, California

Evening- Day 4 (Max)

At eight, the sun was just beginning to set and Max couldn't lie still any longer.She looked over to Zack but it seemed that his penchant toward wakefulness was no match for her shark DNA.So, paying care not to hit the sleeping figure on the floor, she smiled and moved toward the window to take in the changing colors of the sunset.It had gone from the crisp clear cerulean blue of Logan's eyes, to a reddish tinge, and finally to the chilly purple of a bruise.The transformation on the horizon took about forty-five minutes to complete and through it all Max was working on a way to approachJace with the details of their fathers.The oppressive nature of the thought made her head ache.She was thankful when Zack finally stood because the disturbance in the background derailed her train of thought."Do you wanna go for a run?" she asked suddenly turning to him.

"Sure."Brevity and compliance, all in all an unusual mixture to be found in any response from Zack.

Remembering she didn't have any running shorts, Max left the room.Returning minute later, she came back into the room and rummaged through the closet.Sara had told her that previous guest had left items there and she usually just left them in the closet.Max found a pair of mens shorts, put them on, and left to meet Zack on the front porch.

They ran like the feral animals they were for hours in silence, their eyes giving off a preternatural glow as they reflected the moonlight.They were running to expend pent up energy born out of excitement and fear.Excitement in the mere fact that they were working together after so many years and fear of the inevitable complications that always surrounded the x5's.

'The CO and his first in command working together as one unit, how proud her father's would have been,' Zack mused as he ran.He was breathing deeply, and as the air coursed through his lungs, he found himself lost in that introspective moment when the endorphins flood the body.Some believed that in those few minutes all of lifes questions could be answered if you were just open to the knowledge.Zack's moment of Zen occurred when his body shuddered and he became aware of his own thoughts.Things were changing for him.For the first time in years, he found himself in the sole company of the x5 he trusted the most with his life, despite his posturing to the contrary.Of course any x5 would lay down their life for another if it ever came to it, but with Max it was more than that.The knowledge that she would go to hell and back or worse yet into the belly of Manticore if it meant saving him was having an effect on him.He was beginning to consider her mere presence his refuge from emotional isolation and with that came a freedom of spirit he had never known

At about eleven thirty, Max decided they should head back to their room, so she altered their course and began to run back to Sara's.As they ran, Zack began to speed up and Max adjusted her cadence to meet his.When she was finally back with him, he accelerated again, and his simple run turned into an all-out sprint.Before Max could catch up, he turned a corner.She followed quickly behind him and as she made the turn, a hand reached out and pulled her through the door of an empty building.The force alone swept her off her feet and she fell forward into the waiting arms of the person who grabbed her.She tumbled into the room taking her assailant with her.When the momentum of her roll was exhausted, she stopped only to see Zack's face in the darkness.

"What the--"

"Just keepin' you on your toes," he said cutting her off.Max kicked out at his perched body and sent him flying backward.He quickly flipped back up and faced her."So," he said circling her, a smile cracked through his stone features.Realizing his intention, Max proceeded to mimic his movements and began to smile slyly herself.It was all the consent he needed.

Zack threw the first punch, which was easily deflected by Max who in response swept a kick past his feet to which he sidestepped.Max began to speed up as their movements turned into a ballet of flips and throw, ducks, hooks, and a few high powered round houses for some variation.The encounter lasted half an hour and neither party walked away unscathed.Max ended the confrontation with a fractured finger and Zack took home a broken nose, reset with her compliments.But, in the end, both left with a feeling of mutual admiration for the others performance.It had been a good day.

That night they both slept for a few hours and spent the rest of the time waiting for dawn in companionable silence.The next morning they rose early and headed to pick up the bus to embark on the last 24 hours of their journey to Jace.

***************

Seattle, Fogle Towers Day (Logan)

"Logan you'll only have about five minutes to get this done.I can't guarantee the security of the transmission beyond that.Did Sebastian send the specs to him?"

"Yeah.He was told to be ready by six."

"Well it's about that time…shall we?"

"Start the relay."

"Done."

"I'm patching in now," Logan said.The customary Eyes Only image filter appeared on one screen in front of Logan, and moments later the black void of the adjacent screen was replaced by a regrettably familiar figure.

"I must admit I hadn't expected to hear from you so soon," Lydecker began.

"Barring imminent disaster, you would not have been contacted.However, a situation has arisen which warrants your attention and perhaps ultimately your intervention."

"I'm listening."The straightforward vagueness of the statement managed to both amuse and intrigue Lydecker, for the almighty Eyes Only needed his help—again.

"It would seem that Manticore's containment policies are not entirely effective and your kids are now paying the price."

"Whatever you think you've come across, my kids can handle," Lydecker replied in the raspy voice that suggested he had smoked a lifetime of cigarettes by the age of twenty.

"Under normal circumstances, that may be true, but since the child rearing techniques of Manticore have left them at times with the emotional coping capacities of nine year olds, they may be under-prepared for this."It was an extreme statement.Actually, Manticore's progeny tended to act more like sociopaths rather than nine year olds when emotionally cornered.Never the less, Logan's words did bring the dialogue to a head. 

"Does all of this have a point?" Deck grunted.

"Christianson, Franklin, and Tisch."A stifling pause fell over the screen.

"Continue," Lydecker replied, his voice returning more raspy than usual.

"They've already gone after x5-452 and 599."

"With what results?"

"That situation is under control.However, new elements are now coming into play."He was playing his hand as close to the table as possible.No reason to give Lydecker any more information than necessary.

"I assume you're referring to x5-357"Lydecker turned his head away from the camera for a moment to consider what must have transpired if Geoffrey, Daniel, and Robert were going after Jace instead of Max."And, what do you want from me?"

"I want everything you have on them."It was a bold request, which had a large chance of being shot down, but it was a calculated risk.

_"Logan you have two minutes," _echoed Lana's warning in his earpiece.At that prompt, he realized he needed to sweeten the pot quickly to bring the conversation to a favorable end.

"Now that you know they're alive, I'm sure you'll have your own search running.I propose this one time sharing of information.You give me their files from Manticore and I update you on their recent activities.Even with your considerable resources, you'll still lose valuable time if you chose to go it alone.And, to make the deal more palatable to you, …if I find them first I'll inform you of their location.It'll give you a chance to rectify the oversight Manticore made.I really don't care what you do with them, I just want them stopped."

"I'm sure you realize I won't show you the same courtesy."

Logan released a disgusted snicker."I figured as much.However, my offer is still on the table.So…do we have a deal?"

"No doubt you have a secure FTP client program.Riviera Springs Human Resources, go to the site at exactly ten.Enter zeta_381A/7 at the prompt.You'll have three minutes to download the information before the server access expires.It will be there by the end of the day.But, before that happens, I want what you have on them."

"They operate under the name CFT Inc. and have extensive cash reserves which I've been unable to trace.At first I thought they were tapping offshore accounts but my sources have come up empty.So, if they are drawing from stateside accounts, which I now firmly believe to be the case.That leaves only a handful of options.There are few agencies these days with slush fund accounts large enough for withdrawals of this magnitude to go unnoticed.Actually, perhaps Manticore should run an audit of it's own accounts.With pockets as deep as your and your hand in nearly everything, I wouldn't be surprised if they were using you.As for the other part of our agreement, either an associate or myself will contact you when a positive id has been made.You'll just have to take my word on that.Now, if you don't mind, your trace is going to locate me in three, two."The video feed was abruptly terminated.

__________________________

"Did we get a location?"Lydecker growled.

"No, we needed more time sir."

"I want Manticore's financial records now."

______________

"How was that?"Logan asked.

"Actually you had about five more seconds left."

"Next time we'll synchronize watches."

"So now what?"

"We wait till tonight.If he holds true to form, he'll regard the deal as a weak move on my part, which makes me less of a threat.From everything Max has told me about the man, that coupled with the trustworthy reputation of Eyes Only will make him more inclined to cooperate.He'll figure I'll hold up my end of the bargain and supply him with the location if I come across one and I will-situation permitting of course.Providing me with the files will cover all his bases.He probably just thinks he can get to them before I can.Either way he gets his men.And like I said, I don't really care what he does with them."

"Can he?"

"Hopefully, he'll be too busy checking out the money trail, that we'll be able to stay two steps ahead.I've known Manticore was one of their sources for a few days now.CFT's drawing from about half a dozen companies.It's actually a pretty nice set-up."Logan leaned back in his chair and smirked in recognition of CFT's ingenuity."Right now I'm trying to find the most recent withdrawals.It'll give me an idea of the magnitude of their next venture.Unfortunately, now that Lydecker knows, timing is going to be more critical than ever."

"I'll come over tonight to help."

"That's fine, I have some things I need to take care of in the meantime."He sighed."Eyes Only work stops for no personal complication."A button was pressed and Lana was quickly disconnected.

--

Logan returned to the penthouse at two minutes to ten that night after meeting with an informant.He rushed directly to the computer, anxious to see if Lydecker had accepted his terms.He entered the designated site and input the access code smiling briefly when he saw the three downloadable files waiting for him.His fingers clacked away at the keyboard remembering the three-minute retrieval timetable.He realized their size would seriously press that limit.

Logan downloaded the first file just to skim while waiting for the others to complete the process.He found everything to be as he expected.Christianson's file had been riddled with relatively uneventful incidents.In truth he really only cared to fill in the wholes of Tisch's file.He had been the one to actively seek Zack out and his file if memory served him was heavily red-flagged.Logan needed to know what the man had done to deserve the honor.

The second file completed the download process and Logan moved to open and skim it as he had done with the previous file.His eyes began to dart across the screen after he read the name on the file narrowing his focus on the flat panel as he took in more and more information.He only made it to the first incident report logged in the file before his hand moved toward the phone.He picked it up and his fingers dialed Lana's number of their own accord.He hit the speakerphone button so he could free his hands again, but quickly found himself having to dial a new number when the page went unanswered.He called Original Cindy in search of Lana only to discover she was out filling in for a bar tender at Crash.Logan grabbed his keys and headed out to track her down.In the course of two minutes, Max's situation had gone from potentially threatening to extremely dangerous.

Logan stepped into the elevator and descended the thirty flights to the ground floor.He stepped out and began to cross the foyer to the glass doors of the lobby.As he approached, two men, who seemed to be on their own mission, entered the building.Logan looked at them momentarily as they passed.There had been a hint of familiarity in one of their faces.It felt as though he had just passed a childhood acquaintance; older, but incredibly familiar.He shook it off and kept walking, but the nagging feeling of recognition caused him to stop a few feet from the main doors.He turned once again to see if another glimpse would jog his memory.However, instead of stealing a glance, he found himself face to face with the two men.They had moved within inches of Logan and one of them had his gun drawn.

"Looks like you've saved me an elevator ride," Tisch said.Logan's eyes dropped to the gun in the other mans hand, then quickly returned to Tisch.The futility of the situation was overwhelming.Logan in his haste had forgotten to arm himself before he left the penthouse.He was at the mercy of Tisch, and, according to his file, that was a place no human being would envy.A moment later he found himself being ushered into a waiting SUV.His only thoughts were that there was no way to warn Max about what kind of people she was truly up against.At that moment, Logan knew that unless divine intervention decided to… well--intervene, they were all screwed.

--

El Rosario, Mexico Morning Day 6 (Max)

At five minutes to six the bus departed the station minus two passengers.Max and Zack left the station heading to what seemed like the center of the town, which was so small, their presence probably constituted a population explosion.It couldn't have been more than seven or eight square blocks."How do you suggest we go about this without looking suspicious," asked Max.

"I think through our sheer presence we've already achieved that status.This is why small towns are not good relocation sites.Any new person is an outsider.Why couldn't you have sent her to L.A. or Mexico City?"She rolled her eyes.

"Right because that would've made our search that much easier.Count your blessings in this situation—at least it shouldn't take long to find her."

--

Seattle Fogle Towers 12:07 AM (Lana)

It was after midnight when Lana opened the door to Logan's penthouse and called out to him.She was surprised when she received no response expecting him to have returned from his meeting already.She reached down to check her pager to see if he had called.It was then she realized that she had forgotten to take it to Crash with her.Lana shrugged and headed into the computer room to see if there was any sign that he had returned earlier.

She sat down in her chair and moved into position.She prepared to enter her password at the prompt, but it never came.It worried her because it was unlike Logan to leave anything insecure.She checked the activity log to see what could have made him rush out so quickly still hoping that he had left of his own accord.

She found the last files that had been opened had come from the Human Resources Site.She decided to take a look at what Lydecker had provided.Skimming through Christianson's file she was less than intrigued by the information.She moved on to Franklin's file and was slightly more interested in the psychological profiling on him.But, it was Tisch's file that really grabbed her attention.The man was absolutely unhinged.

_ _

_Geoffrey Tisch_

_Donor X-5 series_

Entered Manticore- age 14

_IQ- 225_

_ _

_Assessment:_

_Displays an overdeveloped sense of self-worth, which often crosses into megalomania.Secondary personality disorders evident.Strong aversion to authority._

_Incident Log:_

_Age- 17 _

_August 17, 200- Created unauthorized war games scenario using Manticore personnel_

_An infiltration of the facility was detected and personnel were deployed.Thirty men were positioned in the attack co-ordinates.Location of the "enemy" was detected _

_23 men downed by friendly fire_

_Age 19- Three-month take-over of Gillette facility—Spring '03_

_Age 23- Release of 3 X-2's_

_During a transport of the Assistant Director, 3 X-2's were released as an apparent warning to the Director_

_7 casualties including Assistant Director, 2 X-2's put down _

_ _

_Termination Log:_

_Scheduled for Termination Fall '01_

_Termination Cancelled-utilization of strategic knowledge_

_Scheduled for Termination Fall '03_

Termination Cancelled

_Scheduled for Termination Winter '07_

_Termination Complete December 9, 2007_

The psych enthusiast in Lana had reared its ugly head as the level of psychosis Tisch displayed fascinated her.There was something about his file that seemed to make the reader reach for the phone because that was what Lana was involuntarily doing.Her fingers began to dial Cindy.She waited for the phone to ring four times before she moved to terminate the call.Cindy's voice cut through the silence just in time.

"Original Cindy here"

"Hey baby."

"Hey"

"Has Logan called looking for me?"

"Yeah he left you a message about an hour ago.Said he was gonna stop by Crash to see if you were there.If you weren't he was gonna head over here to wait."

"And he hasn't shown?"

"Nope"

"OK, if he does show, have him give me a call."

"Aiight"

"Gotta go, love ya" Lana pushed the off button on the phone and began to type away on the computer.She was hacking into the surveillance videos for Fogle Towers and any police drones in the area.She needed to find Logan and it was her best shot.

--

6:15am Day 6 (Max & Zack)

It took Max and Zack only twenty minutes to locate Jace.She was found in the first restaurant they entered drinking a glass of milk at the bar.She was surprised to see both her brother and sister in front of her.She reached from the bar to hug both of them.Zack was taken aback by the contact from the sister who had stayed at Manticore a decade longer than anyone else he knew.

Jace looked tired so Max and Zack decided to retire back to Jace's small room before hitting her with the news.It took them only twenty minutes to walk the distance to her place.They made great time, as Jace was still light on her feet despite her condition.Max had been impressed by that small fact.It gave her hope that if she became pregnant one day she wouldn't lose all coordination.

Jace's place was cozy.There was a bed, two chairs, and a table.She motioned for Max and Zack to take a seat while she got herself another glass of milk.She offered them some as well.No x5 was ever known to turn down anything with tryptophan that didn't come in pill or needle form.She returned from the kitchen after a few moments and set all the glasses down on the table.Zack got up and offered her the chair while he moved to the edge of her bed.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but why are you here.I doubt it's about the birth because you know I can handle that."

"It's not about the baby," Zack said.

"There've been a lot of things happening in our neck of the woods that we thought you needed to know about."Max wasn't sure how to proceed. "This may take some time…are you up to it?"Jace nodded so Max continued."In short, Manticore isn't our only problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are some people who will stop at nothing to make certain that Manticore meets all of its goals."Her voice began to trail off at she took off her jacket.She was beginning to feel warm and dizzy.At first Max thought it was heat, but then realized it was still a little too soon for that.She glanced over and saw Zack looking a bit pale himself.She turned back to Jace just as her vision became blurry.

"They say you shouldn't drink the water south of the border for good reason," Jace said as she began to rise."What they never tell you is that the milk can be just as bad."Max looked over to Zack for some help, but it was too late for him.He had already passed out and she was following right behind him.Her last thought before losing consciousness was simply 'oh, shit.'

--

7am Day 6 (Lana)

During the seven hours it took to break through any security measures and find the data she was looking for, Lana had run downstairs to see if Logan's car was still around.Much to her dismay, it was.She became increasingly wary of what she might find on any of the feeds.

She returned to the computer room inside the apartment and began to view the last two hours of footage from the many cameras around the building.She found what she dreaded on Camera Files tape.It was shot from one of the corners n the foyer of the building and the image was grainy, but it still told the entire tale.The clip marked 10:47pm showed Logan in the company of two unidentifiable men.Lana rewound the tape a bit to re-watch their entrance.The second time around the identity of one of the men was unmistakable.It was simply an older version of the picture she had just seen on Geoffrey Tisch's file.Lana again headed for the phone and she dialed Cindy and Bling in rapid succession and told them to get to the penthouse.

Any thought after that became a blur as she tried to figure out how to handle everything.Logan was gone and she had no idea how to find him or contact Max.Everything was a blank except for two little words-- 'oh shit.'

--

7am Day 6 (Logan)

Logan woke suddenly in the back seat of an SUV.He had no idea how long he had been out or what had happened.Then, as lucid thought began to stream in, he remembered the events of his abduction the prior evening.He touched his wrist in search of his watch.It read a few minutes after seven meaning he had been unconscious for nearly eight hours.

Logan still had no idea where he was being taken, until the car slowed to a stop.Looking out the window, his eyes fell upon a sign.'You are now leaving Washington.'They rolled slowly through the checkpoint.A few seconds later Logan spotted another sign 'Welcome to Oregon.'The only thing he would know for sure was that they were moving south.Everything else became a sudden blur as he felt the needle pierce his skin.He had been drugged again.The attempt to struggle only raised his heart rate causing the unknown substance to rapidly course through his body.And as the delicate pools of blue began to disappear behind their lids, the only thing Logan could think was 'oh shit.'


	4. Captured

Title: Father Figures

Author: aegean

E-mail: aegean11@hotmail.com

Genre: Angst, Angst, Romance, Action--  shippery

Rating: R

Summary: This is the sequel to Design.  This takes place 4 months after the events in Design.

Disclaimer:  Dark Angel is a Fox /Cameron/Eglee vehicle.  I get no money.  I do it for fun/practice  Please don't sue me.

Notes:  This is the sequel to Design.  You really have to read that first to really understand where this story is coming from.  Sorry this has taken so long to post.  I moved and I just couldn't figure some of the story line out, and my beta has been bogged down with grad school work.   I just can't seem to post without her tearing it apart first.  Hopefully I'm back on track now.   I really hope you like this.  I've been working on it for a while.  Please R&R.  Good/Bad whatever.  Advice.  Anything works for me.  Thanks to all those who have reviewed.  

Chapter 3

Captured

Morning Day 6-8am 

Bling was the first to show up at the penthouse after receiving Lana's call.  He had been in the neighborhood picking up some food and sped over when he heard the urgency of the message.  Cindy showed up ten minutes after him.

When everyone was situated around the computer, Lana began to fill them in on what had transpired.  After the brief run-down, she set the video feed to loop giving Bling and Cindy a chance to see if they could find anything useful in narrowing down a location on Logan.  They were so involved with the screen, they didn't notice the new presence in the room.

The three heads whipped around to spot Sam standing behind them.  "Jesus girl make some noise when you come in a room."

"Sorry Cindy, the door was unlocked," Sam replied.  Everyone backed down, relieved that it had just been her.  Between the fresh kidnapping and Max out of the country, they were expecting another threat to reign down on them.

"I thought I locked that," remarked Bling, "must be slipping."  

Sam disregarded his statement choosing to look at the computer screen, which had been the center of attention only seconds before.  Her eyes narrowed.  "When was this taken?" she asked, the inquiry filling her voice with a sense of urgency.  

"Last night," replied Lana.

"Do we know his status?"

"No, and we don't have any leads on a location."

"There's nothing on the tape?"

"Nothing useful.  We know one of the men is Geoffrey Tisch.  He came in, he and Logan recognized each other, he took Logan."  Sam nodded taking in the information.

"You mind," Sam asked pulling out the extra chair at the console.  Lana moved over to give access, but wondered what the woman could possibly do.  Sam noticed the glances between the three.  "Maybe a new set of eyes will help."  She turned back to the keyboard to replay the footage.  "Lana does Logan have any video imaging programs?"

"Yeah," Lana replied slowly, "why?"

"Because we may be able to clean this picture up a little."  Lana responded by loading and running the software.  

"Try quadrant 4 first," Sam instructed.  "Can you get rid of the fuzziness and reduce the shadows?"  The images were tweaked for a few minutes before it was evident that the copy of a copy was simply too rough.  

"The feed's just too grainy.  I'd need access to the original in order to make this work.  What are we looking for anyway?"

"Ya see the SUV in the street."  Lana nodded.  "As it pulls away, you can make out the plates."

"Yeah," Bling said, "but the car was probably stolen."

"Probably…but this is what a 2007 or '08 Expedition…"

"Looks like it," he replied.

"If memory serves, all of those models were built with the GPS tracking system installed.  If I can get the plates, I can run it through what left of the stolen vehicle registry.  We may be able to find a match."

"To a stolen car-registered to someone this probably doesn't involve," Bling replied shortly.

"I don't care who the car belongs to."  Sam replied in a tone laced with building exasperation.  "If we get a match the GPS code will be somewhere in the old files.  Then Lana can hack the satellite and use the code to track the car.  It's a long shot, but it's all we've got to go on."  In theory the plan made sense, what didn't was how she seemed to understand the situation without questioning it.  Bling had gone to great lengths to keep Sam away from Max and Logan's double life. However, by the way she was acting she would have fit right in.  "Lana do you have the equipment for this at work?"

"Yeah, I can manage from there."

"Good.  While you're gone I'll see if I can figure out which direction they went and whether or not they've left the city."  Lana grabbed her bag and headed out the door without a word leaving Cindy and Bling to just stare at Sam and wonder exactly what had just transpired.

--

Day 6 (Logan)

The car slowly pulled up to a two-story office building just as Logan was coming out of his drugged stupor.  The doors swung open and sunlight streamed in causing Logan to squint.  He fumbled around for his glasses which had fallen to the floor during the car ride, finding them in time to focus his eyes on the two armed men exiting the building on their way to his door.  There was little he could do but sit up and wait for them to arrive.

Logan was rushed from the car to the lobby of the building, and down a hallway and into a large office.  As the guards left him, he surveyed the room for any indication of where he was, but the office was void of information.  There was an imposing cherry wood desk with an accompanying leather chair and couch.  On the walls hung prints of Monet's Waterlilies, and a flat paneled TV screen, which displayed an empty room.  

--

Evening Day 6- San Diego

Max came to roughly twenty minutes before arriving at the destination.  She found herself alone with three guards and immediately wondered what had happened to Zack.  She was about to struggle with her captor, but the voice over the two-way radio stopped her.

"Gamma Team now approaching final destination…our passenger is still out."

 "E.T.A.- ten.  Do not proceed until we arrive Gamma Team."

Max knew that Zack was somewhere nearby traveling in the other vehicle.  It would be easier to escape when the two of them were together so she decided to wait. 

She was preparing to make her move as her transport pulled behind Zack's.  However, when the doors opened two guards stunned her repeatedly, rendering her virtually incapacitated.  Zack had received similar treatment.  Consequently, between the drugs still residing in their systems, and the sudden electrical overload, they both needed assistance walking.  They were escorted as far as the lobby before Jace and two new sets of guards came to take them.  

"Jace," Max began slowly becoming more coherent," you don't want to do this."  There was no response.  "Jace, I know this isn't really you.  Whatever they've said, it can't be worth this.  It can't--"

"How would you know?" 

"Jace, you have no idea what they're capable of," Zack snarled speaking for the first time since Mexico.

"Silence," Jace ordered. 

"Why are you doing this?" Max snapped overwhelmed by anger.  She began to struggle against the guards violently but fruitlessly.  

"I said silence."  Jace then turned back and continued to walk.  

They passed five more halls before she stopped at an open door.  She turned to look Max and Zack over for a moment then leaned against the wall.  "You still want a reason?"  Even as a child Jace recalled Max had no patience so she knew that toying with her by dangling the question in her face was sure to infuriate her.   "They want me to do what you were supposed to.  And you know what…I'll do it better."  But, it was the truth that would cut both of them to the quick.  "It's funny, you being so 'special'.  You've always been special to Zack.  His 'it' girl.  But it's not because of anything you've done.  I mean you're not the tactical expert.  You're not a weapons or infiltration expert.  You're not even the most skilled fighter out of all of us, but none of that seems to matter.  Each and every one of us tried our hardest to be good at something because for a time our expertise was the only thing that could never be taken away from us.  The only thing that distinguished one of us from another."  She turned to Zack.  "Even you…you tried to be the best of all of us."  She looked at Max.  "But I guess it's what--your emotional capacity, your ability to care, to disregard orders more skillfully and consistently than anyone else.  Is that what you bring to the group?"  Jace moved into Max's face.   "The only thing that makes you special is your link to Zack."

"Jace, I never knew about that."

"That doesn't mean you never used it."  Finally, truly telling off the woman whose weakness had instigated the escape that left her behind, was cathartic.  Yet, it was also somehow very hollow.  But, for better or worse, the choice had been made.  She obviously could not return to Manticore under any circumstances and she had just burned some crucial bridges on the outside.  'I guess now I really am alone.'  Jace cocked her head to discern an approaching sound.  Well, almost.  But at least I've got that situation under control,' she thought as she looked past Max to a figure coming down the hall.  Without another word, she directed her siblings into the cell and proceeded down the corridor.

"Thank you Jace," Tisch remarked upon reaching her.

"Not a problem, but you still haven't told me why they're here."

Tisch smiled.  "As you've probably surmised by now, they intend to hinder your success.  It's better to keep them here and out of harms way."  He touched her shoulder.  "Now, if you'd like to see our other guest, he'll be waiting in the east wing."  Jace nodded.  She had asked for the opportunity to debrief Logan primarily for his Eyes Only information regarding the location of her siblings, but deep down, she wanted news of Victor.  She headed off to debrief Logan while Tisch headed toward Max and Zack.

Geoffrey walked to the entrance of the room and nodded with approval when he saw their state.  "I'm going to make this simple…you don't leave until I get what I want."  His eyes locked on Max.  "And if you try anything, Logan's the one to pay."

"Logan?"  The name fell from her lips.

"He stays until you comply."

"He knows we won't help you," Zack retorted still woozy from the drugs.  

"It's not you I want anymore Zack."  Tisch left bolting the door closed.  He turned to the guards, "No one goes in or out without my approval."

When they were alone, Max turned to Zack, "Do they all feel that way about me--hate me?"

"No one hates you Max.  If anything they'd feel compassion.  They'd never hold something Manticore did against you."  Somehow it just wasn't the answer she was looking for.  At one time or another, the x5's had probably all resented the relationship between Max and Zack, but getting away from Manticore had given them a sense of perspective.  Jace had just been in a lot longer.  Even Zack had silently berated himself as a child for letting Max get away with things, but he just couldn't help it.

--

Back in Seattle… 

"OK, all I've been able to retrieve from the plate is B3587.  I can't read the last two places."

"A partial."  Sam began thwaking a pen that was dangling between her fingers into the desk with increasing force.  "Damn, that'll take longer.  OK can you get your computer to run the plates through all east coast databases.  I'll run the west from here."

"Already started.  It should take about ten hours."

"Fine.  Set your computer for remote access and come back here to work."

Sam disconnected the line and rolled back from the screen she had been staring at finally noticing that Bling and Cindy had left the room.  Relief swept over her.  She would be able to forgo the explanations for a little longer.  Fifteen minutes later, Sam stood and walked into the kitchen for some tea and found Bling sitting at the counter reading through the files that Lydecker had sent.  Sam went about making her tea.  

After pouring the water and letting it steep, Sam turned to Bling who had started to stare, "In all the time we've been together, you never once asked me how I broke my leg."  She grabbed her mug and walked out the room.  Bling followed quickly.  Her statement had raised at least ten questions without answering one.  Just as he was about to speak, Cindy came in from the other room.  Sam looked at both of them. "As soon as Lana gets back, I'll be happy to answer all of your questions."

"Then you may as well start now," Lana said from the door, "because I want some answers."  More time had passed than anyone had realized.

Sam took a deep breath and moved toward the couch.  She had hoped to have a little more time to prepare herself before dropping her story on them, but that wasn't going to be the case. She motioned for her impromptu audience to sit down.  Once they had, she began.  

"I'm gonna keep this as brief as possible."  Sam inhaled deeply.  "I work for the Committee, an organization which directs all activities in Manticore.  I was sent to Seattle to confirm the identity of the men behind CFT.  There was a rumor a few years back that the termination orders for some Manticore employees had been falsified.  By whom we didn't know and still don't.  The original report was disregarded, however recent activities matched the M.O of our former employees.  The night I was to make a positive ID- the night of the riots, I was caught in the shock wave from the blasts near the waterfront and knocked unconscious.  When I came to the next day, I realized I had a concussion, and a fractured ankle.  But I also realized that I recognized the woman running into the building from the files at Manticore.  I tracked her to Logan's and decided to keep watch since she was obviously involved with CFT and they had fallen off my radar.  Max was my only remaining link.  Anyway, one morning during surveillance, I ran into Bling, and you guys pretty much know the rest."

"Does the Committee know about Max's involvement," Bling asked pragmatically, clearly hiding his anger over having been lied to for months.  

"No, I was going to make contact with them after the fire, but when I recognized Max as part of the rogue x series I decided to wait.  I have a personal respect for those kids.  Letting the Committee believe I was dead for a while would make bringing CFT in without her involvement much easier."

Lana, Bling, and Cindy sat around for a few minutes digesting Sam's history.  It just wasn't as shocking as it should have been.  The hard part was deciding whether or not to trust her loyalties in the days to come.  Watching out for both CFT and the Committee would only complicate any rescue attempts.  

"Let's get back to work," Bling said after only ten minutes in conference with Lana and Cindy.  The decision had been made.  And the fact of the matter was, they needed Sam and her knowledge, there was no way around it.  Bling left the living room and headed for the front door.  "I'll be back in an hour."  Sam's eyes snapped toward his.  He clenched his jaw when he saw her reaction.  "If we do find anything, we're going to need some supplies."  He resented having to explain himself to her.  She was the one who had lied to him for months and still she had the audacity to act as though he was untrustworthy.  

Sam reached into her pocket.  "Here," she threw him a set of keys, "there's a safe under the window seat in my apartment.  Take what you need."  She turned her head back to the computer not wanting to absorb Bling's current disdain.  The door closed and she went back to work.

--

Logan had been sitting in Tisch's office awaiting probable interrogation when he caught movement on the television monitor confirming his worst fears.  Max and Zach had been captured and Logan was now watching the closed circuit feed to the room where they were being held.  He couldn't hear a sound and that only served to make the images all the more disturbing.  The fivers had been ushered into the room and placed on two adjacent mattresses.  He assumed they had been drugged.  It was the only explanation as to why they weren't struggling.  He reached up to the screen and placed his fingers over Max's distant image, letting it linger there until he heard the door open behind him.  Logan turned to the new presence in the room.  

Jace's gaze immediately fastened on the sight of Logan's hand on Max's face and for one fleeting second it moved her.  But as taught, she shook of the sentiment, and walking over to the desk, took the remote and turned off the screen gaining his undivided attention.  "Hello Logan." 

"Jace," Logan replied evenly.

"I suppose you're the one I should be thanking for my relocation."

"Anything for Max's family."  Logan couldn't help but stare at the x5 in 'the family way' as he had so eloquently referred to her in the past.  She was the curious embodiment of life and death.  

"How many of us have you helped?"  It was the first time she had come face to face with her sister's paramour and he was different than she had expected.    

"Enough to know that no one tells any of you what your purpose is."  Logan had never been more thankful for his years as a journalist.  He only hoped his word-smithing wouldn't fail him as it had so many times before with Max

"Did Max drill that into your head?  Or was it Zack?"  The confidence with which he spoke on the nature of an x5 shook her. "It doesn't really matter.  But, you do seem to know us well.  I assume you know where the others are?"

"I used to, but I hear you can teach yourself to forget."  Jace's jaw clenched at his response.  Usually, her prisoners had been all too willing to give up information when they knew what an x5 could do.

"Tell me about Victor."

"Ah Victor.  He's about to be a father--or haven't you heard."  His face hid his fear and uncertainty over the situation.

Jace's hand closed around his throat.  "Were you born a smart ass or is it something you picked up from her."    She released him, the idea of causing him bodily harm suddenly seeming distasteful.  She stepped away and heard Logan cough.  She was angry that the pregnancy was making her emotionally weak.  In retaliation against her wayward feelings, she turned and unsheathed a knife from a holder on her leg and hurtled it through the air at Logan.  It landed in the soft tissue of his upper chest.  "She's a bad habit for Zack."  She walked over and pulled the knife from his chest.  "She'll probably get you killed."  Logan's face was still ghost white as she left Tisch's office to re-convene with Christianson and Franklin.  

--

Afternoon Day 10 

You do realize what he's doing Daniel?" Christianson remarked pointedly as he paced across the main floor.  "He's out of control."

"I'll keep him in line Robert.  I always do."

"Forgive me but my faith in your abilities is waning."  Christianson turned and continued to pace.

"Admittedly, he's becoming more difficult, but he will listen to me," Franklin replied firmly.  However, his own hands exposed the true uncertainty of the situation, for as he placed his palms against the finely polished cherry wood desk, their clamminess left a slightly moist outline.

"Daniel," Christianson snapped, "in all the years we've been together, you've only been able to clean up after his messes—you've never prevented them."  His usual reserved nature had finally been breached.  "Now he's effectively got three x5's under his control, and you still think anything you say will have an effect on him.  Your faith in your persuasiveness is remarkable."  He turned his back and began to pace again.

"Robert, give it time."  He stood and moved around the desk toward Christianson.  "This may turn out better than we'd expected.  Geoffrey's already broken Jace and we'll get the cooperation we'll need from Max and Zack soon enough."

A knowing laugh escaped him.  "And here I thought you were supposed to be his mentor.  Looks like it's the other way around."  He looked directly into his friends' eyes; then turned his gaze elsewhere as a form of surrender to the situation.  "You know it's only going to get worse."  Christianson's head rose focusing on some imperceptible point in the wall.  "Every time he gets this way, people die."

" We're dealing with x5's here.  He'd have to go some way to cause any real damage-- and that wont happen.  As I said…I can manage."

"I seriously doubt you can."  Christianson retorted in defeat.

"As do I Robert," Tisch said entering the room.  He sat in his chair and nonchalantly turned toward his compatriots.  "Please…don't let my presence end the little symposium you were having."

Daniel rolled his eyes at Tisch's unsettling smile and sighed.  "How are they Geoffrey?"

"Everyone's getting along quite well."  He dialed onto the speakerphone pad.

_"Sir."_

_"Bring in the most recent files_."  A few moments later a subordinate entered with several thick green file folders.  Tisch flipped through the top files and set them in front of Franklin and Christianson.  "In approximately one month we'll have at least one x5 back at our disposal."  He opened the file closet to him them looked at his partners.  "We'd better have something for her to do…so read up."

--

The cell… 

Max sat perched on the edge of her mattress in silence.  It had been three days and they had only been provided food and water.  Tisch hadn't returned and there was no news about Logan's status.  She simply didn't know what was expected of her.  It made no sense to keep her and Zack locked up.  It had been nearly two weeks since she'd left Seattle and she was supposed to have been back three days ago.  Then, the unimaginable hit her like a ton of bricks.  

 "I know why we're here," she said as her body stiffened.  The shocking realization had overtaken her and she sat staring at her hands as if they held some sort of answer.  "How could I have let this happen?"

"Are you planning on letting me in," Zack snapped when she failed to divulge her revelation.  

"They knew everything about me.  They've been watching for months.  He knows.  He probably knows."

"Knows what?"  He was now fully exasperated with her cryptic ramblings.  "What are you talking about Max?"  

"I should have gone into heat two days ago."  It was the point blank response Zack didn't want to hear.  "I could go any minute."  Zack was speechless.  The thought just hadn't occurred to him and now the futility of the situation was being shoved in his face.  He knew the minute her hormones kicked in neither of them would have any say in the outcome.  Zack drew his hand threw his hair.

"They want a child."

--

Seattle…

Sam sat hunched over the computer screen in a state that only resembled consciousness.  Her eyes were open, but her mind had shut down hours before. Three days waiting for a signal match to show up had made her weary, or at least that's what she told herself.  However, if she had taken even a moment to reflect on things, she would have realized that it was the building anxiety of the situation that was worrying her.  She had no idea how in the hell she was going to pull everything off.  

"Sam…Sam wake up," Cindy whispered to no avail.  "Sam get up," the sleeping woman's eyes cracked open at the loud shrill in her ear.  "Girl either wake up or get yourself out of the way.  We have a match."  Sam's back straightened and her eyes darted to the screen.  Sure enough the search had stopped at locator frequency that met the set criteria.  The search field had been narrowed to GPS frequency codes for all listings containing the first five digits of the plate, cross-referenced with a reasonable search radius, which took into account factors such as max speed and time elapse since the abduction.   It had been a long shot that paid off.

"They're in San Diego," Sam said as she brought up a regional map.  "Looks like…they're…42 degrees longitude by 73 degrees latitude.  That's about two miles inland."  

"At least that's something.  Where do we go from here?"  

"Um," Sam buried her head in her hands as she improvised her plan.  "Right now we just have to get down there before they relocate.  We leave in twenty minutes so get ready."  Despite their initial misgivings, everyone in the room made final preparations.  

"What's the plan when we get down there?" Lana questioned as she packed the essential computer equipment they would need.

"I don't know right now.  We'll have to work something out on the way."  It wasn't her best response, but at least it was honest.  

--

Every minute of the three hours Jace had to ponder the overheard conversation between her fathers had both confused and angered her.  'Freedom of choice…one of the many drawbacks to freedom from Manticore.'

In learning the full scope of their objective, Jace realized that she had never been in control of the situation or for that matter her own fate.  All she had done was effectively jump from being the pawn of one fanatical father figure to another.  In fact, the only decision that had been wise was keeping Logan alive.  He would be much more useful with all of his fingers and toes in tact.

In the hours to come, Jace knew she was going to have to find a way to deal with the actions she had set in motion.  The only question was how.  A pregnant woman, two x5's in the throes of a hormonal overload, and an emotionally involved civilian—not the ideal TAC team.  Quite frankly, it was a motley crue if there ever was one.  But, the fact was she was an x5 so it was in her power to bend the situation to her will.   She would just have to follow the mission plan of all x5's in a crunch.  She'd make it up as she went along.  

_2hrs later_

Zack sat tucked into the corner of the room staring at her.  "How do you feel?"

"Still fine," Max replied as she paced the room.  It was the third time he had asked and she was beginning to get annoyed.  "Believe me you'll know if there's been a change."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."  She paced for another ten minutes then turned expecting Zack to ask for another status report.

"Max, you should've told me you were this close before we left."

"You managed to wait two solid hours before the lecture," she retorted then plopped down on the mattress where her sarcasm quickly subsided.  "I don't track it as well as I should.  I never know it's happening until I'm already in it.  Logan usually has to tell me before I realize I'm out of control."   

 "We have to get out of here."  

"Unless you've developed some new abilities in the past few days and have found a way to break through solid steel, we're not going anywhere."

/

Tisch sat on the conference room desk flipping through information on the US cities under siege.  He threw the papers down on his desk.  "What is taking so long?"  

--

Evening 

"Zack, he'll gloat.  When he gets what he wants he'll come back to gloat."

"Sounds like something he'd do."  He was carefully watching Max who was now sitting

 in the opposite corner staring intently at him.  

"We can use that."

"What are you suggesting?" 

"We make him believe he's getting what he wants.  We fake it for the camera and make it look real before it is real."  

"That is not a plan."  

"We do this now while I'm still in control."  Max began to circle Zack inn a predatory fashion.

"This is control?"  She lept toward him, her legs hooking around his waist and arms grasping his shoulders.  

/

"Sir, I believe its beginning."

"Excellent.  Have Logan brought to my office.  I'll be there momentarily."  He turned to face Christianson and Franklin.  "Gentlemen, it's a second chance."  He went to his office.

/

"We do this my way and we do it now. "  He threw her off.  She hit the wall and tumbled to the floor.  Her eyes met his.  "Good I see you're getting with the program."  Zack looked away unable to face her plan.   Max's demeanor softened momentarily as the full implications of what she was planning hit her, but it didn't matter.  It had to be done.  "It's the only hand we've got to play.  If he thinks we've given him what he wants he'll come to claim his victory."  She threw him a wicked smile.  "With defeat so evidently painted on our faces, we'll strike."

/

"They are animals you know," Tisch observed after watching Logan watch the screen.  "Look at them caged- no control."  He walked toward the monitor and began to examine the drama unfolding before him.  

/

Zack considered the situation.  He needed more time.  He was certain that if he had just a little more time he could have come up with another option.  It wasn't so much that Max's plan was ill conceived.  He knew it was, but what concerned him more was the role he would have to play in her little scenario.  He looked to Max and his eyes caved.

Max took it as a sign of approval and lunged at him again with more force.  This time she bit hard into his shoulder.  She dragged her tongue along his neck and placed her hands on his cheeks.  She drew her head back and got her bearing one last time before she delved into a deep albeit passionless kiss.  

Zack grabbed her wrist twisting it behind her back.  "Two x's fighting are harsh, two together is brutal."   It was more a suggestion as to the appropriate course of action.

"Just try not to break any important bones," Max replied tearing open Zack's shirt and pushing him into the wall.  

/

"Ever seen two x5's in heat?  From what I understand it's…" Tisch turned of the monitor, "probably too much for you to handle."  Tisch sat behind his desk.  "We'll soon have two children who will both be better than their parents.  Jace's child will be the prefect counterpart to the pure second generation x5 about to be created."

--

The claw marks that ran from his clavicle to his waist were just beginning to redden as he pushed her half nude body into the corner.  All in all, things outwardly seemed to be progressing smoothly, but internally both Max and Zack were falling apart.

Nothing in their nine years of training had given them the emotional capacity to deal with the overwhelming flood of emotions.  They were barely keeping it together.  For Zack, the twisted scenario was torture.  He couldn't allow himself any emotional acknowledgement of the situation because that meant forever being tied to the moments in the cell.  As for Max, the soldier with a mission had taken over, and her eyes became startling empty.

Zack moved her back behind the view of the camera so only he could be seen.  Then, dropping down to his knees he pulled her to him.  It was time to finish the charade.

With Max beneath him he pressed his lips firmly against hers and threw one arm above her head.  She effortlessly twisted her body into his grip in what looked like a previously choreographed move.  He released her arm planting his hands around her waist.  He drew his forced kisses past her neck and down the center of her chest ending just above her left hipbone.  He rested his head momentarily on her belly.  It was an unexpected sensation.   Suddenly Zack released her body as his became rigid and icy.

Max looked into his eyes and saw their dazed appearance.   'Seizure.'  The thought flashed through her mind and she moved from under him to call for help but Zack's hand found her wrist, successfully halting the motion.  With the newly introduced momentum, her body jerked back toward his and she fell to her knees.  Zack wasn't shaking but he still hadn't said a word.  

Her hands moved to cradle his face.  "Zack, what's wrong?"  Her voice took on an unusually gentle timbre.

His eyes met hers.  "I will not do this," he answered firmly through gritted teeth.

Max released his head with a jerk and fell to her knees in front of him abruptly surrendering for a second time to her frustration.  "Stick to the plan and finish this before it's too late."  She beat back against his chest with her fists.  

Zack grabbed her wrists at her third volley.  "You-are-not-going-to-go-into-heat."  He threw her restrained figure back.  Her returned glare at him was one of utter confusion.  Then, in an instant, her body calmed to the point of absolute motionlessness.  Even the hyper-senses of an x5 couldn't have discerned movement.  And in that moment, all things became clear to her.  


	5. Escape

Title: Father Figures

Author: aegean

E-mail: aegean11@hotmail.com

Genre: Story Angst, Romance, Action-- Max/Logan shippery

Rating: R

Summary: OK here it is.  The conclusion..  

Disclaimer:  Dark Angel is a Fox /Cameron/Eglee vehicle.  I get no money.  I do it for fun/practice  Please don't sue me.Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Escape

Pregnant.  

It was the last thing she had expected.  She buried her head in Zack's chest in an attempt to suppress her emotions.  His hand moved to cradle the back of her head.  Every impulse to comfort her was channeled into the slow rhythmic strokes he ran through her hair.  It was all Max could do to just keep breathing.  

Without warning, the door swung open.  Both Max and Zack whirled their heads to identify the intruder.   Jace stepped into the room.  She eyed the two figures on the floor then quickly surveyed the state of the room.  The sight disturbed her for a moment because all signs pointed to the fact that she had gotten their too late.  But, it really didn't matter.  Jace looked back to her siblings as they remained knelt before her.  She looked down to the items in her hands then, and without another thought, tossed them into the room.  "Put these on and lets get out of here."  She turned out of the doorway quickly unable to think straight.  

The moment Jace disappeared behind the wall, Max and Zack snapped out of their inaction.  They dressed in cold, awkward silence occasionally stealing glances to evaluate the others status.  It was absolutely embarrassing how vulnerable they had allowed themselves to become.  When they finished dressing, they stepped into the hall to meet up with Jace.  

Their foe turned friend was leaning against the wall with her hand pressed to the small of her back.  It was evident from the moment they assessed her appearance that her color was off and her pulse was elevated.  

"How long have you been in labor?"  Max inquired effectively tossing aside her previous personal feelings.

"Six hours," she replied with a slight chortle at the blunt inquiry.  "But my water hasn't broken."  Max nodded and touched her sister's shoulder.  Max and Zack needed no explanation as to her change of heart.  The hardened concern tainting her voice was enough.   Jace was back on their side.  

"We should move," Zack said cutting the moment short.  "I assume we still have the element of surprise on our side?"  

"Yes," Jace replied, setting aside her condition to get her head back in the game.  "But, we only have a few minutes.  I waited till they were gathered in a meeting before I came for you.  We have maybe fifteen more minutes before they request a status report."  Jace watched as Zack began to formulate a plan.  "The place is fairly well fortified.  Standard detail.  Ex-cops, ex-military. We'll need to strategically take out some guards before we do anything."

"Fine," Zack replied.  "Weaknesses?"

"The east wing is where the meeting is taking place.  We need to wait until they return to the main conference room and the guards re-position themselves.  We should hit them during the change.  They'll be at their most vulnerable.  That leaves about 10 men in the east wing, 15 men returning to the perimeter and a concentration of about 20 men in the west wing."

"So we take out the east, then hit the west and deal with the perimeter when we get to it."  Max looked to Zack.  "Twenty five interior guards, three x5's… odds are about even."

"Two x5's," Zack corrected.  "She's not in fighting condition."  Max's eyes returned to Jace who shook her head in response to Max's unspoken question.

"OK, two x5's, thirty-five men in total…that does give them a little more of a fighting chance but we've been through worse with a lot less at stake.

"Alright," Zach began correcting Max's original plan, "we wait till they reposition then we take them.  Jace you'll fall back and provide light cover.  I'll take point." Firmly entrenched in his command role, Zack prepared to move out.  "Let's acquire the target."  

"We have to secure Logan first," Jace said, nearly forgetting about the man.  

Max's eyes widened.  "Is he OK?"

"Yes," Jace replied, "only a minor flesh wound to the shoulder."  She figured it best to exclude the full details of the preceding day.

--

Sam and Bling sat in tense silence as Lana approached the GPS coordinates.  But, as Lana pulled closer to their destination all parties began to spring back into action.

Sam was the first to comment about the strangeness of their surroundings when her eyes were drawn from the floor of the SUV and past Bling's head.  They had already driven through town and were now somewhere in a large industrial park.

"This is it," Lana announced in a muffled tone that bore her own confusion.  "Why would they keep them here?"

 "What is this place?"  Cindy asked of the stark steel and glass buildings rising in front of them.

"According to the old maps of the area, this is Balboa Park."  They slowed their approach.  "That used to be the old botanical garden, Bling continued.  "And, over there – the Museum of Art and the Aerospace Museum."  Lana slowed the car and parked out of the buildings line of sight. 

"Where do we start?"

"First we watch."  She handed them and earpiece.  "Spread out and keep in contact."

--

"Bling do you see them?"  Sam inquired.

"Yeah, I know what your thinking.  They're not building maintenance."

"I'd say we've found them.  I'm coming in."

"So what's the plan," Lana asked moments later as the rescue party crouched staring at the building.

"Give me a sec."  Sam jumped back into the SUV and returned with a small lockbox no one had seen before.  She entered a code and it popped open revealing the latest PDA device and cell phone.

"This is what I have in mind."

__

The door to Tisch's office swung open and the three x5's poured in.  

Max ran over to Logan and untied his hands.  He stood quickly and hugged her.  She quickly broke the embrace, feeling Zack's controlled glare aimed at her.   It was enough to bring her head back to the situation at hand.  She stood in front of him surveying his injuries closely.  The warning from Jace had been enough to prevent her from lingering on the serious gash in his shoulder.  "Doesn't look like any damage has been done."  

Logan's eyes drifted to Jace then instantly returned back to Max.  "Not a thing,"  he stated plainly.  Jace gave a fleeting half smile that, if Logan read correctly, was laced with a touch of respect.  

"We're out of time.  Their meeting is likely over."

"It's not gonna be easy to avoid detection from here on out.  There are cameras in most of the main corridors.  It's gonna take a little time."  They set off into the hallway.

--

"So?"  Sam inquired impatiently.

"It has a chance."  Bling sounded reluctant but accepting.

"Lana and Cindy will have to be our eyes out there and provide temporary cover if needed.  Can they handle that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"  Sam asked in an icy tone. 

"I said yes.  You've seen them in action.  You know them.  What's with the questions?"

"I know them as friends.  This is a mission.  It's different."  All business and a steely-eyed glance toward the target Sam waited for a response.

"They can handle it."

"Good."  She chambered a bullet and replaced the gun in its holster. "Can you brief them while I get everything ready?"  Bling turned and walked away.  

--

"Logan," Max began without warning as they hugged the corridor walls, "I don't know if you know…" She stammered.  "I mean I want to tell you-"

"Max," Zack intoned, "this is not the time."

Logan grasped her hand for a moment and his eyes locked with hers, "you don't have to explain a thing."  He released her and motioned forward.

If she didn't believe before, Max now knew without a shadow of a doubt that Logan had seen what had transpired in the room.  She and Zack had been thoroughly convincing.  "Logan, you don't understand…" He put a finger over her lips.

"No, you don't understand."  He smiled with his eyes shown with a gentleness only a man in love could muster.  "I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me and I also know that you'd do everything in your power to make the best decisions possible for everyone concerned. And a good decision now would be to keep your focus."

She shouldn't have felt guilty, but she did.  She should have fought harder to get a word in edgewise, but she didn't.  He thought she had cheated in heat and he was telling her that he understood everything and didn't give a damn.  It was scary to her how much he loved her.

"Logan-"  Just as she was prepared to beat the truth into him, a loud crash roared through the building knocking everyone to the floor.

When the dust cleared, Max looked up to see a mangled SUV near the back entrance to the corridor.  That, in and of itself, was surprising.  But, what shocked her was the emergence of its first passenger.

"Bling," Max shouted as the dust began to settle.  She ran toward him with Logan, Zack and Jace following suit.   They arrived at the vehicle just in time to see Sam climb out.  

"Does the word subtle mean anything to you people," Zack growled half-heartedly as the impromptu reunion began.

Logan ignored the sentiment and clasped Bling's hand.  "Glad you could show up for the party."

"We wouldn't miss it," Bling replied with a brief smile.  Then, he quickly surveyed the status of the three x5's.  When he fell upon Jace his eyes darted back to Logan.  "She's gonna need medical attention soon."

"It's only been about six hours, I've got some time."  Bling nodded silently knowing full well that pressing the issue would accomplish nothing.

Sam came forward, weapons in tow and handed them off to Zack and Logan.  She looked to Max and holstered the last gun.  "Your file was quite extensive."  She turned to Zack.  "So, what's the plan?"  

Max's confusion was evident but she decided to forgo the questions to turn to Zack as well.  "We've got a little something to discuss with our hosts.  Jace needs to be secured.  Bling can you handle it?"

"Done."

"Logan, you-"  Max began but was quickly cut off.

"are going with you."

"It's not necessary."  She argued.

"Maybe not, but it's personal.  I want Tisch."

"This isn't the time to be chivalrous."  Max scoffed.

"Nor is it the time to have this argument again.  Logan goes that's it.  We're out of time so let's move.  Get Jace to safety and we'll follow when we're done." Zack siding with Logan topped Max's list of thing that could only end poorly.

"At least take this," Bling said handing Zack an earpiece.  "We'll monitor your egress."

Zack took the equipment and headed down the hall with Max and Logan following.  They had no definitive plan besides using brute force.  Sam provided immediate cover while Bling retreated back to the van outside to back them up.  He immediately proceeded to secure his location before covering Sam.  The process took under thirty seconds, but when he turned to draw any potential fire away from Sam, she was gone.  Bling hopped into their makeshift base and called up Zack's transponder signal.  Nothing happened.  He looked down to check the numbers and found they had been altered.  His eyes involuntarily darted back to Sam's last know position as a deep scowl began to mar his face.  He shook it of and attempted to recall Zack's signal code from memory. ****

Blip.  Static. Blip.  "Zack," a voice cracked over the earpiece.   "I've lost Sam.  She messed with the frequencies.  I think she's coming to your position.  You've-

"Sam."  Tisch simpered

"Geoffrey, gentlemen."  Sam replied as she entered the room with her two guns aimed at the trans-gens.

"It's been a while."  Tisch moved forward to stand before the x5's despite the drawn guns.

"Yes it has."

"I'll take it from here."  Sam stated plainly to Zack.

"What the hell is going on?" the x5 growled.

"I suggest you make a hasty exit." Sam replied barely conferring a glace toward him. "Lydecker will be here in under ten."

"I want an explanation."  

"I don't have time for one.   Bling can answer any questions you have.  I've given you the warning.  I suggest you act on it."

"Bling is there any movement into the area."  Zack asked harshly.

"Checking.  I need to  increase the satellite parameters." Two beats..  "Zack you need to get out.  There's a military convoy approaching the area-  ETA  six minutes."

"I've got confirmation," Zack said through a vengeful sigh.  "Let's move."  Zack lifted the gun toward Tisch.

"I can't let you do that Zack."  Sam suddenly leveled both guns at Max.  "My orders are to bring them in alive.  They have to be debriefed."

"They don't leave here alive," he countered

"Zack, if I shoot her it's gonna make evading Lydecker that much harder."  One second.

Zack moved toward Sam with chimera speed and relieved her of one gun, but as he went for the other, she pulled away, and fired her second.  The shot rang through the air and Max went down.

There on one knee she clutched her thigh in utter surprise.  She then looked a the wound and noted quickly that it was gonna be a bleeder but not an insurmountable injury.

"Leave now and you'll still make it out without detection.  Try anything and you'll go back with us."  He looked toward Max as did Sam.  "Believe me, at this point for you, a Manticore debrief will be followed shortly by death.  It will all be over just not on your timetable."  Her eyes locked with Zack's.  "Leave now." 

Zack's change in posture was all the signal Max needed to pull herself up and get Logan out.  Zack would follow.

When the room had been cleared of the x5's Sam trained her sight on Christianson and ordered him down on his knees.  Tisch and Franklin quickly followed.

"Lydecker will be hear shortly," she began to no one in particular.  She moved toward Christianson.  "I'm sorry gentlemen," she continued, "but I have my orders."  

The shot rang out so suddenly and Christianson had no chance for final words as his body slumped lifelessly to the ground.  

Tisch watched the gun trained at his head move toward Franklin.  

"Sam,"  Franklin began in a broken desperate whisper.  "I know what you're about to do but please don't kill him."  Silence.  "Sam, he's the closet thing I have to a son.  Take me it's fine but let him walk away." The final pleas of a father.  "Please don't take his life."  

"He can't be controlled," she replied weakly.  "None of you can be controlled.  It's too late."  Franklin grew quiet as an indeterminable amount of time ticked away.  

Sam turned her head and moved directly behind Franklin.  She hesitated as the man began to sob silently but recovering, she leveled her gun yet again when a hand reached up and pushed the 9mm to the floor.

Tisch rose to stand beside her and Sam looked upon him with some knowledge of what he was asking and released her gun as she drew another and aimed it at Tisch.  She was not a fool.  

All the while, Franklin knelt in silence, unaware of the proceeding behind him, but refusing to show any fear prepared to die knowing he tried to save his 'son'. 

Tisch fired.  

The moments following were a blur to Sam until she was finally able to address Tisch again.

"I don't know why she wanted you alive, but she did.  I suggest you go.  I'll deal with Lydecker."

Tisch threw a reserved nod.  Finally something had forced the pretense and arrogance out of him.  He turned and exited quickly.

The x5's were out.  CFT was dismantled.  Tisch was free.  All of her mission objectives both ordered and self-imposed had been completed.  

Not one minute after Tisch's departure, Lydecker and his men came through the door.  He stopped short over the bodies of Christianson and Franklin.

"Status?" he asked studying Sam.

"I've secured the location.  Christianson and Franklin were dead upon my arrival.  I've been unable to locate Tisch."  

Lydecker turned to his men and ordered them to search the facility.  "Continue."

"I believe they captured several x5's who have since escaped.  Tisch may have executed the others after this particular failure."

"That doesn't sound like Tisch's MO when it comes to these men."

"That's the best I've come up with based on the superficial evidence, sir.  When we get back to base I can have more extensive scenarios run."

"Fine."  He turned to leave, she knew to follow.  "Sam…"

"Yes sir"

"The committee will not be pleased," he said pointedly.

She sighed and continued out of the room.

--

'OK Three chimeras and four norms are riding in a car,' Max began in her head smirking inwardly at how many bad jokes she could get out of that one.  Thankfully before her mind wandered there, they rolled in front of Logan's cabin. She wasn't sure about the exact time only knowing that it was somewhere after shit hit the fan but before two a.m.  At least she figured it had to be about two a.m.  Extreme exhaustion would take its toll even on the strongest x'er's internal clock.  Each battling exhaustion in their own way, no one was talking which was probably for the best.   

They all need time to put things in perspective.  The silence remained even as they piled out of the car in a very orderly fashion.  Cindy and Lana jumped out first and ran in to prepare the cabin for the impending delivery.  Zack followed shortly with Jace in tow while Logan and Bling saw to Max.

Zach carried Jace into the cabin.  She had been in the late stages of labor and he was relieved that they had made it to a secure location before the birth.

X5 births seemed to be the easiest thing in the world.  No mad screaming, no cursing.  Just controlled breathing and a few orders to push.  It made Cindy consider having children herself but that thought died quickly when she remembered her lack of reved up DNA.  

By 4a.m the cabin had settled down and those who were going to sleep or could sleep for that matter were already down.  That left only Max and Zack awake and in various stages of contemplation.  Zack finally gave up on maintaining his hard façade and after keeping watch decided to return to the cabin.  Even he was allowed a moment to decompress he thought as he stepped up onto the porch.  

"OK?" she inquired softly as Max heard him approach.  She had been standing at the door watching her brother, respecting her brother for continuing to do his duty.  The sentiment had always been there, but for the first time since they had met up, she finally allowed herself to need the person that he was.  The consummate protector of the family.  

"Yeah."  It had been so long since he had spoken, the words seemed to stick momentarily in his throat.  

"How's Jace?"

"Fine."  Max's hand silently drew across her own belly.  

He could feel her heart on the verge of breaking.  Daring itself to give up hope.  He vowed then to never let that happen.

 "Zack,"  she finally continued.

"Yeah."

"I love you."  The smile was hard.  They always were with him.  That at least hadn't changed.  He ran a hesitant hand down the side of her face as if brushing a stray hair away.

"I love you too."  So simple.

Max smiled in return and savored the rare, true unguarded moment.  But all too soon reality began to encroach.

"Zack," she began again, breaking the settled silence.  "I don't want Logan to know about the baby until I've had a chance to check things out.  I've been drugged, knocked out, shot at, shot"  Max grew silent.  "Fuck! I don't know if the baby is OK and I can't tell him until I know."

His sign conveyed more sympathy than max knew him capable. "I understand."

"Thank You."  She leaned over to hug Zack just as Logan stepped out onto the porch.

----

He wonders how any woman could come home, curl up into silk sheets on the cherrywood four poster bed, and be his equal.  Then, wake up, bring him coffee and a Danish with hers, and leave for work.   Enter the steel jungle of Manticore and have the power to order his death.  

She was perfection.

She climbed into the plush deep cranberry colored oversized velvet lined chair and began to run her fingers through his hair.  Only with him did she allow herself the creature comforts.  Other men existed merely to break up the boredom.

"You didn't have to do it you know."  She had read the reports and filed her official statement with the committee days before.  It was the first time she'd mentioned the incident in San Diego since reading the reports.

"Yes I did," Tisch sighed.  "He couldn't have lived knowing the truth."

"He would have gotten over it."  She smiled lightly rhythmically caressing the nape of his neck.  Almost nurturing.  Almost. .  "He did love you after all."

"It's what he would have wanted.  It's done."

She let any further condolences that may have lingered on her lips drop as she stroked his hair again.  "They are good together."  Addressed to him and no one in particular, the statement hung in the air.  

Tisch couldn't be certain of the referenced pairing.  Max and Zack.  Max and Logan.  Either way, his child was the key.  

But, without the help of one, she couldn't have saved the other.

"They had help," Renfro offered trying to brush off the magnitude of his statement.

"She was never meant to go it alone.  They mobilized and took control."  He leaned forward and grasped the glass of imported cognac that seemed to always be waiting.  He leaned back into the chair.  "They were better than me.  They are better than us."

"Isn't that what you wanted…a legacy worthy of you?"  

Not exactly on his terms, but  'A calculated retreat in some cases was an often underutilized strategy.'  A concept his blonde consort had never fully grasped.

Minor losses were always unavoidable.   Little lessons to be learned.

Victory is determined only by the end game.

Fin


End file.
